


【奥洪】Palinka

by Annanika



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, 中欧夫妇, 奥洪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annanika/pseuds/Annanika
Summary: 伊丽莎白渴望罗德里赫的爱，渴望他的坦率表达
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【奥洪】Palinka

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源是我和我自己女友的相处。我和我的女友在情感表达上都是比较内敛的人，我有时候真的恨不得直接对她说：“吻我！”但是我也很怂！

就算他们已经确立关系，罗德里赫的表现还是十足客气。  
哦，罗德里赫！彬彬有礼的罗德里赫！伊丽莎白想到这便恼火。别误会，她这么说乃是罕见的尖酸和讽刺而非赞美。怎么会有人在热恋中也如此守礼呢？她已经被爱情的烈火烧得近乎理智全无了。  
我要吻你，罗德里赫！她在心里叫嚣，就像莎乐美祈求捧起圣约翰的头。为此她愿意付出任何代价，即使是希律王的一半王国她也愿意拿来换罗德里赫的一个亲吻。多么可怕啊！她的眼神总在罗德里赫身上流连，看他完美无暇的容颜，看他优雅动人的举止，恨不能时时刻刻都黏在他身边。她索要他的亲吻，渴望他的爱抚，乞求他温柔的脉脉含情的眼神。但是，但是——  
她必须要克制，她要优雅矜持。罗德里赫喜欢的是花一样楚楚动人的贵女子而不是狂热又粗鲁的女骑士。  
“亲爱的罗德里赫，”她捏着嗓子用娇声呼唤，“我能否有幸与您共度一个愉快的午后？”即使约会也要小心谨慎，“我准备好了茶点摆在花园，也许您会乐意品尝一份匈牙利特色的Kürtoskalács【烟囱蛋糕】？”  
罗德里赫捧着书本坐在窗边。阳光穿透窗棱舔吻他搭在书页顶端的指尖。他美得像一幅画。伊丽莎白屏住呼吸。罗德里赫合上书页，从油画中鲜活起来。“我很荣幸接受您的邀请，伊丽莎白。”  
只有在这种时候她能稍微提出些更为骄纵的要求。她脸颊绯红，眼波流转，翠绿的眼睛让她像只林中妖精，她嗔怪道：“你又在叫我的名字！要与我这样生疏吗，亲爱的罗德？”而罗德里赫会迁就地无奈笑笑，“我的过错，伊莎，亲爱的伊莎，请你原谅我！”  
天，她当然会原谅！她怎么舍得生气！只要罗德里赫用那动人的嗓音喊一声她的名字，只要罗德里赫用那温柔的眼睛给她一个眼神，只要罗德里赫向她伸出手，拥她入怀——一切都抛诸脑后，她什么也不在乎，什么都可以被原谅。只要有罗德里赫，罗德里赫，罗德里赫！  
下午在阳光、花香和甜食环绕中度过。幸福冲得她的头脑晕晕乎乎，就好像她杯子里装的不是红茶，而是Palinka【水果白兰地】。她注视着罗德里赫端起茶杯、拿起刀叉、将切成小块的蛋糕送进口中。然后她才意识到自己已经愣神许久——这真是相当失礼——于是又满面绯红地低下头，慌慌张张地拿起自己那份，模仿着罗德里赫的举止笨拙地切割。真是不像话。她自我唾弃。在罗德里赫面前便全失了分寸，反而会叫他讨厌的吧。  
她忧心忡忡地维持着面上的微笑，与罗德里赫闲聊些音乐、美术、风景之类的东西。她其实对这些都不熟悉，她从小更熟悉的是搭弓射箭策马纵横之类的事情，但是长大之后也都生疏了。这么说来她岂不是一无是处？想到这里她便更加低落，连笑容也变得勉强。罗德里赫敏锐地察觉到了，停下来问她是哪里不舒服。她连连摆手说自己很好，却忍不住地流下眼泪。罗德里赫起身倾过桌面为她擦拭眼角，她却愈加眼泪汹涌。罗德里赫，罗德里赫，你怎么这样的好？她又哭又笑，抓着罗德里赫的衣领反反复复颠来倒去地说我喜欢你，我好喜欢你，罗德里赫，我爱你罗德里赫，我爱你。罗德里赫耐心倾听，直到她终于平静下来，才安慰地抚着她的长发回答：我也一样，我爱你。她被幸福撞得落荒而逃。  
晚上有一场舞会在埃德尔斯坦家举行。罗德里赫为她准备好了礼服，然后留出了自己的臂弯。她知道自己精心打扮之后显得美貌非凡，于是骄傲地挽着罗德里赫的手臂踏入宴会厅，顾盼之间神采飞扬，瞥见罗德里赫的时候又羞红了脸，娇艳欲滴。她拉着罗德里赫跳了宴会的第一支舞，赢得全场的赞扬，然后又跟着罗德里赫穿梭在各色名流之间，听罗德里赫与他们进行所谓的“社交谈话”，她只要保持微笑，顺便给罗德里赫挡酒，她在罗德里赫身边兼任保护者和依赖者的形象，既是守卫也是女伴。但在其他人眼里她就是妖精和女王，没有人胆敢冒犯她的威严。  
罗德里赫的身体不太好，宴会中途便有些体力不支。她绷着微笑也感到腻烦，陪伴在罗德里赫身边固然高兴，但看见他疲于应对那些心怀不轨的人着实叫她生气又心疼。距离宴会结束怎么说也还有好几个小时，但是罗德里赫已然露出倦怠的神情。她掀开窗帘，花园里月色正好。她于是大胆地拉住了罗德里赫的手，掀起缀满层层花边的裙摆翻出窗外，顺便接住了罗德里赫，把他也带到银色的花园里来。  
今晚月色很美。她喝得不少，现在稍微有些上头，敞在月光下吹吹凉风让她感觉舒服多了。比起在热闹的宴会厅，罗德里赫显然也更喜欢沉静的花园。窗里流淌出动听的旋律，铺在地上一路送他们走进花园走向盛开着的花丛边。  
蔷薇开得正浓。这时候左右无人，月色也好，清风也好，花香也妙，打扮也妥当。于是伊丽莎白扑进罗德里赫怀里仰起头来，“别说话，罗德里赫。”她贴得更近了，她理直气壮地索要她的礼物，“吻我。”  
罗德里赫认为她值得。

注解：  
我又可以了。关于palinka那个酒，“这种酒精饮料受到欧盟保护，只有在匈牙利生产（包括蒸馏、陈酿和装瓶等）或者在奥地利四个法定省份出产的类似的杏子白兰地才能叫做帕连卡。”好极了，我又磕到了！


End file.
